Talk:Training Arena
Question: Is there any other way to reach the Training Arena other than through the quest The Team Trials? It doesn't appear as an arena icon on any map, does it? -- 10:29, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :If there is I didnt find it. --Xeeron 12:57, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ::At least on the accounts of myself and my guildees, it's an unlockable area. Once you unlock it via The Team Trials, a new mission appears in the PvP islands that is the Training Arena. Same goes for Zaishen Elite. :::You seem to confuse the Training Arena with the Zaishen Challenge. That's not the same place! -- 01:14, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Faction cap You reach 2000 faction (the current cap per day) in just two runs. Win Annihalation Training with flawless (4x40 + 50 + 50 = 260 faction) Win Obelisk Annihalation Training with flawless (4x40 + 50 + 50 = 260 faction) Win Priest Training with flawless (5x40 + 50 + 50 = 310 faction) -- Yes you do get 40 faction for killing the priest Win Kill Count Training - doesnt even need to be flawless - (4x40 + 50 = 210 faction) Total = 260 + 260 + 310 + 210 = 1040 faction per run So two runs = 2080 faction. I will edit the page to reflect this - what was there didnt really make sense. --MasterPatricko 17:19, 3 December 2006 (CST) :The fourth challenge takes too long. It's a set amount of time which is way longer than it takes to kill everyone (like the other challenges). If your goal is the 2000 faction cap, do the first three challenges twice, then coming back to do the first two challenges once. --Mooseyfate I did this for the first time today and didn't get any faction at all....—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.25.178.145 ( ) }. Bug There's a bug that they don't attack on the first arena until you attack them. :This may not be a bug, but an annomoly. If they attacked you it could be easier to afk farm balthazar faction. That might require them coming to your starting point though. --Mooseyfate 15:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Missing skill? I saw the npc warrior use balanced stance today, perhaps should add to the skill listing Juraigamer 21:14, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Recapturing the Obelisk? I was teaching a friend how to play GW a couple weeks ago and i took her into the traiing arenas to give her a taste of PvP (lol i konw right?) but anyway, in the obelisk training i let her have the flag to take it to the stand, and she took a while to do it. We litteraly stood there (perposefully) not killing enemies untill she put the flag in. Once she did, I shifted everyone back to agressive. Im not sure why, but momentarily afterword the enemy had recaptured the obelisk! I think they recapture it after a certain ammount of time. something like 3 or 5 minutes) I remember because I had to run another one real quick. Im not sure how significant this is (as no semi-experienced player will allow the npcs to live that long) but for the sake of knowlege and comprehension, Some testing may be in order? Shadowshear 12:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Flags respawn and iirc the enemies also sometimes pick up a new flag and put it in. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC)